4 Flowers
by Jess-shugo
Summary: En Japón se ah abierto el internado "Seiyo Elementary". La cual esta al mando de 4 chicos claramente atractivos que se hacen llamar los F4. Nadie nunca se ah metido con ellos pero la llegada de cierta peli-rosa podrá hacer cambiar las cosas. Aclaración del Fanfic adentro. (gracias por leer y si desean dejen review)
1. Introducción

Muy bien soy Jess-shugo y estoy acá publicando mi primera historia en esta página.

Nota: Esta historia me inspire y base al anime/dorama que supongo que algunos lo conocen como "Hana Yori Dango" y si no lo conocen bueno se los recomiendo jeje, aviso esto porque no me gustaría que me dijeran que soy como una plagiadora y nada por el estilo, solo me imagino como seria que shugo chara! fuera basado a este popular anime/dorama. La trama será igual pero obvio con unos cambios a mi gusto n.n

Shugo Chara! No me pertenece le pertenece a Peach-Pit.

Al igual que la trama de Hana Yori Dango lo pertenece a su respectivo creador (no pongo el nombre porque no lo sé, disculpen mi ignorancia si lo saben en un review me lo dicen plis)

Yo solo cambiare algunas cosas a mi gusto.

Introducción:

En Japón se ha abierto el mejor internado llamado "Seiyo Elementary", fundada por la más grande empresa en todo el mundo "Easter". Este internado lleva integrada: kínder, primaria, secundaria hasta llegar a la universidad. Es una escuela prestigiosa para ricos.

Pero este internado no es como cualquiera tiene todo de primera clase, con piscina incluida, canchas grandes de cualquier deporte, comedores de primera con los mejores chefs incluidos, la mejor y reciente tecnología. En conclusión tienen de todo y de la mejor primera clase.

Pero también tienen Clubs, pero en estos clubs no puede entrar cualquier persona, no importa que sea rica, debe tener la mayor cantidad de billetes que pueda para que se integren a este club. Y te preguntaras ¿Quiénes tienen más dinero que todos los ricos? Pues son solo 4 chicos y ahora la pregunta es ¿Quiénes son? Pues déjame presentártelos:

Fujisaki Nagihiko es aquel joven de unos cabellos purpura y ojos color miel, él es hijo del mejor coreógrafo de danzas japonesas más reconocido en todo el mundo, volviéndose uno de los jóvenes más ricos de todo Japón.

Souma Kukai es el tercero en ser presentado, tiene una cabellera color marrón claro y unos ojos color esmeralda, hijo del mejor entrenador de futbol del país, él también está incluido en el equipo y representa a su país Japón, en cada campeonato gana tanto dinero que también se volvería uno de los más ricos de todo Japón.

Hotori Tadase es un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos color rojo rubí, el vendría a ser el segundo de este par de chicos más ricos en todo el internado Seiyo, él es el primo de Tsukiyomi Ikuto, lo cual el padre de su primo vendría a ser su tío, el gracias a su familia recibe una buena cantidad de dinero de la empresa "Easter" junto a su primo, pero entre los dos el que recibe más es Ikuto. Mientras Tadase se volvería el segundo más rico de Todo Japón.

Y por último pero el más importante Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un joven de cabellera azul y unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro. Ikuto es el más rico, pero no te todo Japón, si no del mundo. Futuro heredero de la empresa "Easter" reconocida mundialmente como la mejor empresa, la cual actualmente está al cargo de su padre Aruto. Ikuto tiene su primo y su llama Tadase, por el momento ellos dos se llevan bien pero la llegada de cierta personita puede hacer que entre ellos dos halla una rivalidad.

Estos jóvenes son los más populares de todo el internado y se hacen llamar por un apodo los "F4" y si te metes con ellos, al día siguiente en tu casillero vas a tener colocado la tarjeta roja y no me refiero a los que se colocan en el futbol. No, me refiero a que si tú tienes esa tarjeta roja será una señal para que todo el internado vaya a abusar de ti.

Nadie hasta ahora se ha metido con los F4, pero la llegada de una cierta peli-rosa puede hacer cambiar las cosas…

Supongo que fue algo pequeño pero es la introducción, y quiero volver a recordar que este fanfic está basado al anime/dorama "Hana Yori Dango", no quisiera que me digan que eh plagiado porque yo misma estoy diciéndolo acá.

Bueno si les gusta déjenme un REVIEW por favor quiero saber que tal les va pareciendo, eh cambiado obvio unas cosas pero bueno.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. ¡Declaración de la guerra!

Bueno me alegra mucho saber que les gusto la historia, y bueno gracias por sus lindos reviews.

Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, al igual que la trama de la historia, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo cambiare unas cosas a mi gusto.

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¡Declaración de la guerra!

-Mira amiga lo que me compre…

-Hay que lindo amiga ¿De dónde lo compraste?

-Es de los estados unidos, y mira que es uno exclusivo.

-Yo me iba a comprar uno igual…

**POV Amu**

Sinceramente no entiendo esto…

Hola soy Hinamori Amu, una chica de clase "baja" que gracias al esfuerzo de mis padres logre entrar al internado Seiyo Elementary. Pero este no es un internado cualquiera… Es uno exclusivamente para ricos, puedes estudiar hasta llegar a la universidad. En este internado suceden de muchas cosas, y no les cuento porque ustedes mismos se darán cuenta…

Estamos ahora en clases, yo como siempre en mi asiento tranquila y pensativa mientras mis demás compañeros, hablando y luciendo sus nuevos objetos que fueron lanzados recientemente en Japón. A veces pienso ¿Por qué vienen a clases si no estudian?

Llego el profesor y nos dio una prueba, el tema "Evaluación del viaje de estudio" y lo peor es que yo no pude asistir por que estaba trabajando. Mientras todos estaban en sus hojas concentrados la clase fue interrumpida por un grito:

-¡Tarjeta Roja!-grito un chico muy desesperado mientras iba corriendo por todos los pasillos- Hiroshi Arakawa de 2 A ¡Tiene la tarjeta roja!

Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz

-La evaluación se terminó por ahora-aviso el profesor para después salir corriendo.

-Vamos a ver-dijeron todos y salieron corriendo para ver el "espectáculo"

Yo solo me quede en el salón sentada en mi asiento, no me interesaba ver nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí afuera, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando te metías con ese par de engreídos.

-¿Amu-san?-voltee mi cabeza para ver quién era aquella persona que me estaba llamando-No estoy segura pero, ¿No deberíamos seguirlos?-Esta chica de intercambio en verdad no tiene idea, se arrepentirá de haber venido a esta escuela.

Me levante de mi asiento y junto a mi compañera Yamabuki Saaya nos fuimos con ese grupo de chicos que salieron corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?-me pregunto Saya mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.- ¿Qué es la tarjeta roja?

-Esa es la declaración de la guerra de los F4.

-¿F4?

-Hay 4 estudiantes de tercer año que se hacen llamar "4 flowers", se suele abreviar como F4. Si alguien se mete con ellos, esa persona recibirá la tarjeta roja y será totalmente abusado por el resto de la escuela.

-¿Por qué todos hacen caso a los F4?

-Esos chicos son los hijos de familias extremadamente ricas.

-¿Pero todos los de este internado no lo son?

-La diferencia es grande.

El internado obtiene grandes sumas de dinero de sus familias, por lo tanto, incluso los profesores les temen y sin que sepan, les dejan gobernar la escuela.

Es por esto que nunca los verán con el uniforme del colegio.

-¡F4! ¡F4! ¡F4! ¡F4! ¡F4! ¡F4!-gritaban mientras daban palmadas los alumnos del internado.

Mientras hacían una entrada para los 4 chicos que estaban llegando, como siempre tarde.

**POV Normal**

Los miembros del F4 son:

Souma Kukai, el mayor jugador del país, dicen que es un mujeriego y le gusta las chicas mayores que él. Su padre es el entrenador de la selección del país.

Fujisaki Nagihiko, es el hijo del mejor coreógrafo japonés de todo el mundo, también le gusta mucho las mujeres.

Hotori Tadase, el más tranquilo y sincero de los F4, su padre es el hermano del dueño de la compañía "Easter", empresa que fundo este internado, y gracias a ello él logra tener dinero, igualmente que primo.

Y finalmente, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, él es hijo de Aruto Tsukiyomi, presidente de la mejor empresa reconocida en todo el mundo "Easter", él es el líder de los F4 y dictador del internado.

**POV Amu**

Saaya y yo llegamos a ver la entrada de los F4. Ellos se sentaron en unos sillones que siempre había en medio del Salón, mientras todos gritaban, un grupo de chicos fueron y empujo a "la víctima" de la tarjeta frente a los F4.

-Tsukiyomi-san, aquí esta Hiroshi-le dijo un chico mientras le empujaba a Hiroshi al frente de Tsukiyomi.

Tsukiyomi todo el momento mantuvo una postura seria mientras se quedó pensativo por un momento, después de eso cambio la postura y dijo:

-Juguemos- todos aplaudieron y Tsukiyomi se levantó del sofá donde estaba parado, dio unos cuantos pasos donde se encontraba Hiroshi, pero de pronto el golpeo a unos cuantos chicos que se encontraban ahí parados al lado de Arakawa.

-Ya sabía que iba a pasar esto-comento un chico.

-No me esperaba esto-comento otra.

El peli azul se acercó a Hiroshi y se acercó a unos centímetros de su rostro, con una sonrisa perversa le dijo:-No seas un miedoso-para después de eso darle un golpe en su estómago.

Hotori mientras veía la escena solo se pudo poner de pie y fue caminando hacia una dirección, mientras caminaba volteo su mirada, no sabía si me estaba mirando a mí pero igual yo voltee a verlo.

-Esto es solo una pérdida de MI tiempo-dijo Tsukiyomi resaltando el "MI"

-Está bien. El juego se ha acabado-comento Souma mientras se levantaba del sofá. Y los tres restantes del F4 se fueron acompañados de palmadas de parte de los alumnos.

-Ha sido alucinante-comento una de las chicas más creídas de todo el internado.

Yo me llene de rabia, solo podía ir al único lugar donde siempre me desquitaba cuando estas tonterías pasaban, la salida de emergencia, era mi lugar preferido de este "infierno" como le solía llamar al internado. Tenía un hermoso balcón donde siempre iba repetidas veces.

-¿Todos han perdido la cabeza? ¿Y los F4?-dije mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe-Estos idiotas, llevando un juego como este tan lejos. Son tan patéticos, viendo como sus propios amigos reciben una paliza. Esto es increíble… -respire lo más profundo que podía y con todas mis fuerzas grite-¡Esto es increíble!-me calme-Mejor…-después de desahogarme me dirigí a mi trabajo.

Se preguntaran porque trabajo, bueno, la razón es que mis padres no tienen lo suficiente como para mandarme todo el tiempo dinero, así que decidí trabajar y ganar mi propio dinero, trabajo en la cafetería del colegio, junto a mi mejor amiga Mashiro Rima, ella es rica como todos los de este colegio, pero ella es muy diferente al resto, ella odia que sus padres le engrían con dinero y muchas cosas carísimas, así que ella decidió por su propio esfuerzo ganarse la vida trabajando duro, ganar su propio dinero y también trabajo con mi otra mejor amiga Yuiki Yaya, ella es igual como todos los de este colegio, ella trabaja por que sus padres no le prestan ni la más mínima atención, ellos gastan todo su dinero en esos ambiciosos juegos de apuesta, así que ella se gana su propio dinero trabajando.

Llegue a la cafetería, mis dos amigas llegaron primero que yo y se quedaron quejando de mi tardanza.

-Disculpen, es que de nuevo paso lo mismo-seguro ellas me entendían.

-¿Con que apareció la tarjeta roja?-dijo Rima.

-¿Qué cosa mala hizo ese chico?-pregunto Yaya.

-Cuando estaba comiendo naranja, el jugo salpico y por su mala suerte le cayó en el ojo de Tsukiyomi.

-Los F4 son tan infantiles-comento Rima mientras limpiaba el estante.

-Nadie tiene las agallas de decir nada, así que líder le golpeo-dije mientras cogía en pedazo de paste que había en el estante.

-Me sorprendes mucho…-comento Yaya.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-le dije.

-Es que siempre Amu-chii te gustaba hablar o darles su merecido, siempre me cuidabas y si alguien se metía conmigo se las veía contigo, en el kínder, en primaria, pero ahora nadie conoce esa faceta tuya…

-Definitivamente, me hace sentir un poco violenta la idea de darles la lección y echarlos de Seiyo.

Yaya solo me miro con una cara seria y seguimos con nuestro trabajo. Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de cerrar las tres nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, eran los 9 de la noche, en ese momento supongo que no habrá muchos alumnos a estas horas.

Mientras caminaba por el desolado pasillo se me hizo oír los pasos de alguien acercándose, voltee rápidamente y me coloque en modo defensiva pero no logre ver a nadie, solo desde lo lejos localizar algo color azul, seguro eran las paredes.

-Que loco… como alguien me puede seguir-después de decir esto seguí con mi camino a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue lo único que pude hacer era tirarme a mi cama, estilo matrimonial ya que como era un colegio para ricos ¿Qué se esperaban?, en verdad tendría que tener compañera o compañero pero la mayoría me dice que no quieren a una "pobre" como compañera así que por eso mejor me dieron mi habitación para mi sola. Podría estar con Rima o Yaya pero ellas están en otro edificio y es imposible.

Después de ordenar todas mis cosas, me recosté en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Era hora del almuerzo, como el menú de la escuela era muy caro y no ganaba lo suficiente para comprarme, tenía que prepararme yo misma mi almuerzo.

-Tú debes ser Yamabuki-san, la nueva estudiante de intercambio de la clase C-oí que unos chicos molestaban a Saaya-¿Ya comiste? Comamos juntos.

-Yo…-al parecer necesitaba ayuda.

-Hay una mesa por aquí vamos-uno de esos chicos la estaba jalando así que decidí interferir.

-Saaya. Ven, siéntate aquí-dije mientras hacia una señal para que se acercara.

Ella se acercó y se sentó al frente mío.

-Gracias.

-No es nada.

-No estoy acostumbrada a los chicos. Y además no me gusta estar rodeada de este tipo de gente.

-Hey… ¿Puede ser que… seas una persona común y corriente?

-¡Dios mío, eso está mohoso!-exclamo al ver mi almuerzo.

-Eso son solo algas-ella me miro con cara de confundida-Así que en realidad eres una niña rica.

Me miro con cara de tristeza.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- le ofrecí uno.

-Gracias-ella lo cogió y cuando dio un bocado exclamo-¡Delicioso!

-¿De verdad?

-Si

Después de eso nosotras seguíamos hablando de muchas cosas para conocernos mejor. Cuando terminamos de comer Saaya se levantó con la bandeja con vasos llenos de jugo de naranja, pero no se percató que el que estaba al frente de ella era… Tsukiyomi Ikuto, de error manchándole toda la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Lo siento…

-Esta ha sido una verdaderamente manera extraña de presentarse-comento Nagihiko.

-Te… pagare la factura de la tintorería.

-¿La factura de la tintorería? Me debes estar tomando el pelo-dijo Tsukiyomi para después agarrar a Saaya de la camisa y darle un empujón.

-Vamos Ikuto… No molestes a las chicas lindas-comento Nagihiko mientras le agarraba del hombro a su molesto amigo.

-Que lastima… me gustaría verte unos cuantos años mayor-comento Kukai acercándose a Saaya.

-Yo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, voy a heredar la mejor empresa del todo el mundo ¿Has considerado alguna vez el futuro de Japón? ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Te estoy haciendo un pregunta!-grito el idiota.

Estaba por estallar así que sin darme cuenta por impulso grite:-¡Para!

Todos me quedaron mirando.

-Para ya, por favor…-todos los F4 dirigieron su mirada a mí-Por favor, perdónala. No… lo ha… hecho apropósito.

Tsukiyomi me miro con una cara seria y después de eso junto a las demás se fueron del comedor.

**_A la mañana siguiente _**

He rezado mucho… sé que lo que hice ayer estuvo mal, pero al final… yo también caí en su juego…

Había una tarjeta roja en mi casillero…

-¡Tarjeta roja!-gritaba un chico por los pasillos-¡Hinamori Amu de 2 C tiene la tarjeta roja!

**POV Normal**

Mientras los F4 tomaban su té como siempre en las mañanas, estaban hablando:

-Deben deshacerse de esa chica-dijo Tsukiyomi.

-Esta es la primera vez que una chica recibe la tarjeta roja-comento Kukai mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Si-le respondió Nagihiko.

Tadase solo pudo darle una mirada de seriedad a su primo Ikuto.

**POV Amu**

-¿Dónde está mi carpeta?-pregunte al no ver mi carpeta donde debería estar.

-¿Cuál? Yo no veo nada-comento Amaya, ella es una de las chicas más creídas del internado.

Yo solo pude correr afuera al patio y vi ahí mi carpeta, manchada, escrito con muchos insultos que me ponían, de repente empezó a caer del techo basura manchándome todo el uniforme, ah mala hora si lo acabo de lavar…

Cuando mire arriba vi que eran los alumnos tirándome la basura, uno quería lanzarme el balde pero por suerte lo esquive.

-Nadie te quiere acá -apareció de la nada Amaya con compañía de su grupo de "amigas"- Por qué mejor no te largas de donde perteneces ¡Pobretona!-dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Yo solo decidí correr al lugar donde siempre voy, necesitaba desahogarme y ahora era el momento.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición-no paraba de repetir esa palabra.

-Para ya, por favor…-de repente escuche una voz-No grites y maldigas aquí.

Después de eso se levantó, era Hotori Tadase, uno de los idiotas de los F4:-Así que al final eras tú.

-¿Eh?

-¿Va a ser posible que dejes de vociferar por aquí?

-¿Estabas escuchando?

-El solo me miro y respondió.

-Acá yo siempre vengo, y me sorprende que seas como la segunda persona que viene por aquí.

-Ahh, bueno… y-yo ya no molesto así que me voy-después de decir esto me retire de ese lugar y camine directo a mi habitación, tenía clases pero no tenía ganas de ir así que mejor esperaba la hora de almuerzo y bajaba.

**Hora de almuerzo**

Baje a almorzar, estaba vez prepare algo que a mí me encantaba, se me derretía la boca con tan solo verlo. Cuando baje fui a una mesa solo para mí.

-Gracias por la comida-dije para después coger un bocado de mi almuerzo y comerlo muy gustosa.

De repente escuche unos pasos acercarse hacia mí, yo voltee mi mirada y era nada más, ni nada menos que Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

-Una pobre tratando desesperadamente de imitar a la clase alta. Hombres como yo pueden decirlo después de verlo-dijo para después agarrar mí bento-Esto no es otra cosa que un bento preparado por una cualquiera-después lo tiro al piso.

Todos veían la escena que se había formado, después él se fue caminando, yo solo puedo ponerme de rodillas en el piso y tratar de recoger todo lo que había tirado.

Todo mi esfuerzo que hice, todo que gaste con mi dinero que ganaba trabajando, desperdiciado…

-Espera-me dirigí al peli azul.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?-respondió mientras daba unos cuantos pasos.

-No me importa si eres el hijo del dueño de la mejor empresa del mundo-me acerque unos cuantos pasos-Alguien como tú nunca ha trabajado duro por dinero.

Di unos cuantos pasos atrás y me coloque en posición como de defensa.

-¡Vete al infierno!-le grite para después darlo un golpe en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo.

-No voy a huir. Luchare contigo, vamos si tienes agallas-dije para después recoger todo lo que me había votado y con muchas miradas clavadas en mí, por el asombro que cause.

Hotori solo me sonrió, creo que eso le causo gracia; pero antes de irme le di otra mirada seria a Tsukiyomi, mientras él seguía con su cara de sorprendido.

* * *

Hasta acá el capítulo, sé que algunas partes las corte o las cambie pero esta como dije desde un principio, cambiare cosas a mi gusto. Este fanfic será como un debate, como Boys Over Flowers (la versión coreana que también la vi) y Hana Yori Dango hay un triángulo amoroso. En el caso de Hana Yori dango es Rui, Tsukasa y Makino en este fanfic los represento por: Tadase, Ikuto y Amu.

Así que depende de ustedes si quieren que esta historia sea Amuto o Tadamu lo sabré dejándome sus reviews, saben que me gustaría que también me dejaran consejos y cosas así. Los esperare ansiosa *3*

Y si no saben Bendo es como un tipo lonchera que llevan un Japón. Ahí ellos llevan toda su comida.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. ¡El horrible primer beso! Parte 1

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, apoyo y bueno todos que por lo menos se dan el trabajo de leerlo.

Shugo chara! No me pertenece le pertenece a Peach-Pit, al igual que la trama de Hana Yori Dango le pertenece a Yoko Kamio (Gracias por decírmelo en un comentario TsukiyomiYuki :3)

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¡El horrible primer beso! Parte 1

Como cualquier día común y corriente, nuestra protagonista, estaba saliendo de su casa dispuesta a ir a su escuela, pero de repente…

POV Amu

-¡Chau!-grite después de salir de mi casa, dispuesta para irme al colegio, ¿Por qué vine a mi casa? Pues resulta que el internado nos deja ciertos días ir a visitar a nuestros padres y quedarnos un día con ellos. Obvio debes hacer un millón de papeles para que te dejen salir, pero por suerte yo los realice a tiempo.

Estaba caminando cerca de la pista, pero de repente pude ver desde lo lejos un auto color negro, no le preste la más mínima atención y seguí con mi camino, entonces seguido de ello bajaron unos dos hombres, vestidos de negro y con gafas. Yo trate de huir pero fue inútil, uno de ellos me sostenía mientras otro con un pañuelo me tapaba la boca, dejándome sin aire.

Antes de quedar inconsciente, la ventada de dicho coche se abrió, dejándome ver aquella persona que mando a estos hombres a secuestrarme. Me quede con la cara sorprendida al ver quien era la persona… Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Después de unos minutos quede inconsciente…

*Mientras tanto en la escuela*

POV Normal

-Bien, bien… recibió la tarjeta roja y no siquiera se presentó en clases.-Hablo Amaya mientras un grupo de chicos rodeaban la carpeta de Amu.

-Que interesante.-comento Minako, otra de las chicas más creídas del internado, aparte era la mejor amiga de Amaya.

-Se lo merece. Se atrevió a ofender a Ikuto-kun haciendo todas esas cosas-comento Amaya.

-Quizás ya haya sido expulsada.- Y para concluir hablo Sora, junto a ella y Minako y Amaya eran las chicas más creídas y según ellas el grupo de las "más ricas" de todo el internado Seiyo.

-Ah, que cruel eres-al oír eso, Sayaa no evito en agachar su mirada hacia el piso.

POV Amu

-¿Dónde estoy?-me pregunte mientras a las justas podía abrir mis ojos, porque una luz que podía ver desde arriba me lo impedía.

-Esto es toda una sorpresa-escuche una voz.

-Si-le respondió otra.

Entonces empecé a analizar, recordé el rostro de Tsukiyomi antes de desmayarme y quedar inconsciente.

-Bien entonces, pongamos manos a la obra-Fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de que otra vez me quedara media dormida.

*Unos minutos después*

¿Pasaron minutos? ¿Horas? Realmente no recuerdo, solo lo único que pude oír y sentir, fueron unas personas diciendo poner manos a la obra, ¿A qué se referían?, después de ello empecé a sentir un par de manos masajeando por todas partes de mi cuerpo. Un momento me empezaron a manosear acaso yo perdí mi… ¡No, no puede ser!

Por fin recupere la conciencia y rápidamente abrí mis ojos, estaba sentada en una silla, pude observar la casa, aunque yo dudaría en decir que esto sería una casa, parece una mansión, estaba decorada con candelabros por doquier, unas pequeñas decoraciones de plata se podía visualizar por cualquier parte.

Cuando mire al frente pude notar que me encontraba al frente de un espejo, me quede asombrada y al mismo tiempo asustada, no puede creer que este con otra ropa, que ni siquiera era mía.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-me hable yo misma, mientras empezaba a ver todo lo que llevaba puesto, llevaba un hermoso vestido color rojo brillante, me quedaba debajo de las rodillas, llevaba unos hermosos zapatos del mismo color de mi vestido acompañado con unos lacitos; mi cabello estaba peinado y muy lizo, normalmente me gusta llevarlo solo con una coleta pero esta vez la llevaba planchada, y con unos toques de rulos en la punta de mi cabello y ni que hablar de las joyas, se veían hermosas debo admitir, tenía un hermoso collar de diamantes y una pulsera de plata pura.

Me levante para estar al frente al espejo, y poder observarme mejor, empecé a curiosear tocando cada parte de mi atuendo, observaba los diamantes que llevaba puestos mientras que con mi mano empecé a jugar con la pulsera de plata. Mientras estaba apreciándome en el espejo pude observar que detrás estaba Tsukiyomi sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa.

Cuando me di cuenta, rápidamente me di la vuelta, mirándolo a la cara.

-¿Qué estas intentando hacer?-le pregunte rápidamente.- ¿Por qué estoy vestida de esta manera?

-Olvídate de ello-me respondió rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- no entendía a que se refería.

-¿No querías luchar contra mí? Olvida esa idea.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-100 millones.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que llevas puesto cuesta más o menos esa cantidad- me respondió con una mirada seria.

-¡¿100 millones?!-exclame sorprendida y Tsukiyomi no dudo en soltar una risita.

-Maquillaje y peinado, valen 10 millones, el vestido de gala, son otros 20 millones y luego están las joyas. Y todo eso suman los 100 millones de yens-me dio una lista con precio, de todo lo que llevaba puesto.

-Esto no puede ser-dije muy ofendida-¿Estas… estas planeando usar todo esto para comprarme?

-No es necesario-se levantó del sofá, caminando unos cuantas pasos para estar frente a mi.-Puedo darte todo lo que quieras.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso?-el volvió a soltar una risita.- ¿Te resulta divertido? ¿Piensas que me gustan este tipo de cosas? Es muy desagradable.-intente sacarme la pulsera de plata.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?-se dio una media vuelta para mirarme fijamente-Realmente, te has quedado sin palabras.

-Eso es porque…-trate de explicarme.

-Con dinero, puede comprarse fácilmente el corazón de cualquiera, tu no eres diferente. Solo eres una plebeya.-me quede mirándolo molesta-Sonríe. Deberías estar muy contenta de poder tener puesto to eso-dio unos pasos más para estar frente a mí-Vamos, sonríe.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo puedo sonreír con esto? No me siento para nada feliz con todo lo que has hecho. En este mundo hay cosas que no pueden comprarse con dinero-exclame muy molesta-No me voy a rendir. No me trates como a una chica cualquiera-después de decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara de Tsukiyomi. Me retire molesta, dispuesta a irme al internado.

-¿Qué demonios intenta conseguir este hombre?-me quejaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de tan gran mansión-Mira que pensar que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi uniforme?-me acorde de lo más importante en el momento menos indicado.

Entre a la primera puerta que encontré, cuando entre pude ver una hermosa sala, y cerca de un estante encontré fotos de una chica, realmente era muy linda... después de eso me fui directo a la sala principal. Cuando llegue pude notar que estaban entrando una señora, era bastante linda debo decirlo pero se veía muy seria, acompañada con unos hombres.

La señora mientras caminaba, volteo su mirada y me miro muy ¿Asombrada? Creo que si… para después seguir con su camino

-Es…espere un momento…-quería preguntarle acerca de mi uniforme pero unos hombres me atraparon, ellos rápidamente me guiaron donde se encontraban mis cosas. Para después cuando termine de ponerme mi uniforme, tirarme como un saco de basura fuera de la mansión.

-Dios mío, esta casa es muy grande… ahora que lo pienso me he hecho enemigos muy poderosos…-dije mientras miraba con mucha atención la gran mansión que tenía frente a mí.

* * *

Hola…

Sé que fue algo corto este capítulo, pero quiero hacerles una pregunta…

Como pude leer la mayoría voto por el Amuto y bueno el Tadamu no tuvo tanto apoyo… Así que definitivamente esta historia será Amuto. Pero para los que vieron el dorama de Hana Yori Dango Rui (el personaje que interpreta en este caso Tadase) ve a tener una visita inesperada… ¿Y recuerdan cuando dije desde un inicio "Cambios a mi gusto"? Pues acá quiero saber su opinión; muy bien hora les preguntare… ¿Quieren que cambie un poco la historia o mejor la dejo como esta en el dorama? Porque yo que sepa más adelante habrá momentos Tadamu y Amuto será muy pocos… Así que solo eso quiero saber.

Gracias de nuevo por los lindos reviews, obvio los esperare con muchas ansias para saber su opinión y que tal estuvo el capítulo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
